When I See You
by WordShaker Child
Summary: AU.He didn't expect to fall in love with her. So how the hell did she steal his heart? Sasuhina, Naruhina.
1. First Impression

**My fist fanfic. I hope you like it! **

_**When I See You**_

_He guessed that it had happened little by little. It hadn't been his choice to begin with. If he could go back to when they met, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly when he had fallen for her. Yeah, her. His savior. It was strange how someone like her could completely change him and left him renewed. He guessed he really shouldn't worry too much, she will say that he's just being silly._

_The first time he laid eyes on her, he'll admit that there really wasn't to much to think about her. Of course back then his thoughts were filled with that of arrogance and superiority. Even now he still can't believe how stupid he had been, to think so little of her._

" Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? We're here." Dark onyx eyes pierced through the dark lens that shrouded them, turning to look at the rosette-haired young woman across from him. Now Sasuke Uchiha was a practical young man. He loved to do things before thinking and to bask in the glory of his achievements. His decision to come back to the Konoha was purely one of that to show the others of his stature in life and to boost the inflated ego that his family so proudly displayed. Yes, Uchihas achieved greatness and had power over others. But now as he looked around at the familiar street of Sound Melody Lane, he began to question that decision.

" Sasuke-kun? Naruto is waiting." He payed little attention to his "friend". Sakura Haruno was a hindrance that he should have gotten rid of years ago. Her and that other infuriating person he called his best friend. Despite that the two, pink and blond, were the very things that made his want to pull his hair out, he couldn't escape the fact that those two were the only ones who get him. Sad fact, he needed them.

"He said that he has surprise for us. I wonder what it is. It better not be anything related to ramen or I'll seriously bash his head in so that what little piece of brain he has will come out." Sakura grabbed her bag and headed to the car waiting for them.

" Whatever."

" Oh, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, I'm sure its not that stupid."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sugary tone, hidden by the shades. How long until the ditz gets that no matter how much they hang around, he won't consider being her. Females were really thick headed.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata Hyuuga was anything but persistent but if Naruto didn't stop his excessive chattering, she swore that Neji-nisan would end his life there and now. She was sure that the restaurant was not going to keep quiet about such a thing. She shook her long indigo hair in distress, midnight locks shining in the sunlight, pale lavender eyes soft with worry.

The said Hyuuga was glaring at the cerulean eyed blonde seated across from him, certain homicide clear in his eyes. Neji couldn't understand what his young cousin saw in the guy. Sure he took care of Hinata and acted like a responsible boyfriend should( his idiocy not included) but there was just something that made him want to beat the hell out of the guy. Oh yeah, his never endless chattering. How can he breathe with so many words coming out of his mouth? Hinata was shy and sweet, with the grace of a ideal woman with all the right curves and morals. So why the hell would she pick this goofball? Women, what the hell goes through their minds.

" Anyway, Hina-chan, my two best friends are coming today and I'm dying for you to meet them. Sasuke can be a bastard but I'm sure he won't be mean to you and Sakura-chan may be a little judgmental but in the end they'll just fall right in love with you." Naruto had turned to his girlfriend again, that heart melting smile just beaming into her face.

Hinata blushed at their close proximity but nodded anyway. " I can't wait to meet them."

Neji scowled. " I still don't get why you have to move in together. Hinata, you come from a very respectful family, what will the elders think when they find out you're living with a man out of wedlock?"

Naruto frowned at this but Hinata was the one who spoke.

" Neji-nisan, I know that you are worried about me but Father respects my wishes to live far away from home. He knows how demanding the elders get and for once, he wants me to feel like I'm not in a chockhold." Hinata looked down at her and Naruto's hand interlocking and spoke to them instead, eyes downcast. " You know how much they can bring my self-esteem down and Father feels that at least one of his girls should stay normal."

" Hina-chan." Naruto muttered at her, concerned.

Neji flinched. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, had been taken at a young age by the elders of the clan and begun to mold the younger girl into the perfect business leader that they needed. Hiashi Hyuuga, the girls' father as well as current head of the Hyuuga, couldn't allow his eldest daughter from his beloved late wife be tainted by the corrupted family. Now Hanabi, the daughter of his current wife was another matter. The child was different and no matter how much he wanted to try and love her, the feelings of discontentment for his current wife got in the way of their relationship. Hanabi might take over his position, but Hinata will always be his little princess.

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. " Fine, but I'll kill you if I find out she's not pure anymore." He directed this to Naruto, who looked away annoyed.

" Nisan!" Hinata covered her face. This was certainly not the place to discuss her virginity or even think of it.

" Naruto?! Naruto?!" a voice came from behind them. Entering through the doors was a rosette- haired woman looking around with a tall brooding man next to her.

" Sakura-chan? Teme?" Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned at Hinata. " Over here guys!"

" That idiot." Sakura muttered underneath her breath, grabbing Sasuke's hand and heading over to the said blonde and two unknown people at a booth. " Hi."

" Hello, nice to meet you. You must be Sakura Haruno." Hinata stood up and blushed. She had heard many things about the young woman from Naruto."

" Um, hi. And you are?" Sakura said awkwardly. Hinata jumped a little and felt like hitting her head. She hadn't introduced herself.

" This is Hinata Hyuuga, _my_ girlfriend." Naruto grinned like crazy, putting his arm around the blushing female.

" Girlfriend?! Since when can you get a girl?" Sakura looked at the Hyuuga and smiled warmly while grabbing her hands gently. " I'm so glad to meet you! You're so pretty!"

" Teme?" Naruto turned to Sasuke expectingly.

Sasuke turned to Hinata. The young Hyuuga jumped a little at seeing the intensity of his eyes. He looked dangerous, like the type of guy she always felt that should be avoided.

" She's nothing special."

**Plz review!! I accept any form of criticism.**


	2. Of Scowls and Strawberries

**Wow! Thanks guys for the reviews, I felt so happy when I received them. **

**Oh and puertorican-babe, the story is set in AU world so in this world Hiashi is good to Hinata. There would be problems between the two of them but we'll get into that later. I kinda wanted to go original and make the evil dude be nice for once. But thanks anyway :)**

_**Of Scowls and Strawberries**_

_There are different types of silences in the world. There's the awkward silence, the comfortable silence, the quiet silence, and there are silences that is the calm before the storm. That's the silence that's taking place right now._

Hinata has been named a lot of things. Shy, quiet, a smart student, pretty, and the occasional mean quirks like clumsy, nerd, bookworm, geek, and one time an idiot. But never has she called a nothing. Wasn't that the same as a nobody? Sure she wasn't the most popular girl in school and maybe she had three or two friends but how low can you get to call someone nothing special? These words hit the timid girl like a ton of bricks and to her utter disgust, tears were forming rapidly in her eyes.

Sasuke always felt that opinions should be voiced out. To him this was honesty, why lie to a person and wait for another to come up and say it? No, he felt that if something wrong with someone, they needed to know.

" S-sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

" T-TEME!! WHAT THE HELL"S WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke and in his fury, ran forward to lung at him. Sasuke smirked at the opening for a fight.

" Naruto!" Sakura went in between the two of them and grabbed the blond by the shirt. " If you so much lay a scratch on him so God help me I will kill you myself."

Naruto gulped at the threat but still glared at Sasuke. " You heard what he said. What the hell's wrong with you?" This was directed at the Uchiha.

" You wanted to know what I thought and so I said it. You can't get mad just because I told you the truth."

" Damn you! This is my girl we're talking about. Hina-chan is one of the most wonderful person in the world and you just call her nothing special?? You must be blind Uchiha!"

" Shut up,Uzumaki, before I make you."

" N-n-ni-sa-an." the timid voice went unnoticed by the two with the tearing Hyuuga looking at her cousin. " I w-want t-to leave."

Neji who was sitting there all this time glared over to where the Uchiha was standing. He recognized the other man as Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan. How dare he insult Hinata like that? Uchihas. Damn with all of them and their arrogance! Even though he wanted to murder him without hesitation he couldn't due to the mishaps between Itachi Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga, so he really didn't want to anger the elder. Upon hearing his cousin's soft but stuttering voice, his slightly winced. How long has it been since he heard that lonely girl voice. He nodded and picked up his jacket. He extended his arm to her and felt a pain at his heart as she quickly buried her almost weeping face into his chest. Expression hard, he led her away.

" W-ha- Hinata! Neji, what are you doing?" Naruto looked at the two with a dumbfounded face . He lifted a hand to reach out to Hinata.

" S-sorry, Naruto-kun. B-but m-maybe its for the b-best. You h-haven't seen your f-friends f-for s-such a long t-time.. .." Hinata mumbled, daring a peek at the Uchiha.

Neji stiffened and glared at Sasuke while directing his words toward the blond. " Clearly we're not in good company. I'm taking Hinata home and maybe when she sees your friends next time, they will have the courtesy of a person with class. We'll discuss our problem tommorrow."

" Um, bye N-naruto-kun." Hinata smiled weakly. Neji then escorted her out the door.

" Hinata! Wait, Hina-chan!" Naruto's voice was drowned out by the cars.

" Sasuke-kun, you made her feel bad." Sakura looked at him uneasily. Saskue shrugged and sat down.

Growling, Naruto took hold of his shirt collar and pulled him up violently." Teme...you better apologize to her or you'll never see me again."

" Isn't that a gain for me." Sasuke smirked.

" I'm not kidding! Tomorrow, Hinata is moving in with me," the Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, " and you're helping and you WILL apoligize." Letting the other know see just how serious he was, Naruto dropped his hand and stormed out of the restaurant.

Sakura looked back worriedly at him before looking at Sasuke. " Sasuke-kun, I know you weren't in a good mood but don't you think you went overboard." Sasuke snorted and looked down at the menus. " I mean, she was crying."

" I really don't care."

**Hina-**

" I'm really disappointed in myself, Tenten. I let that guy get to me and even worse, my stuttering came back." Hinata sighed into her phone. Sulking in her bedroom, she stared at the mirror where she was reflected back. _Am I really that plain?_

"Ugh, from what I can tell this guy is a total son of a bitch who probably can't tell the difference between a skank and a gorgeous woman like you. Don't let an asshole like him get to you." Tenten's voice floated back through her ear piece, her volume so high and fierce that she could almost feel the girl next to her.

" I'm not sure about that. " Hinata giggled. " But you're right, I shouldn't let him get to me."

" Anyway, let's talk about the move. " Tenten teased. " Are you ready to make the commitment of living with a man."

Hinata blushed. " Of course, I love Naruto-kun and Father respects my wishes, if ever so begrudgingly".

Tenten laughed. " Well Hina I got to go. Talk to me, text me, e-mail me, just anything to make this hellhole more bearable."

Hinata giggled again. Tenten was taking a vacation at her family's summer home in China. " Don't worry, I will do just that."

" Bye Hina." Tenten hung up as the doorbell rang.

" Go away, you can see her tomorrow." Neji's voice floated over to her room.

" Aw come on Neji, I have to see how she is." Hinata perked up at the sound of her boyfriend's name. Smiling, she got off her bed and skipped to the door.

" Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's face light up from behind Neji, who was currently blocking him from entering. " Hina-chan! Look, I got strawberries!" He held up a small bag of the produce.

Hinata grinned. She loved strawberries. Upon seeing his cousin's expression, Neji sighed irritably and let the blond squeeze through. Naruto ran up to Hinata and grinned sheepishly. " you left so early and I wanted to apologize about the teme. He can be such an ass sometimes."

Hinata nodded and took the bag from him. Smiling, she looked up at him. " Do you want some chocolate to go with them."

" Sure!" Naruto's grin grew wider.

" Nothing kinky alright. I'm still here." Neji's voice came from the living room couch.

" Nisan!"

**This is it for this chapter. I know Sasuke is an ass but he'll change, trust me. Neji is Hinata's brother figure and he lives with her as one of Hiashi's conditions, so no Nejihina here. I'll make the next chapter longer and get more in depth with our two characters. Review! Plz and thank you :)**


End file.
